Trick Or Treat
by Samantha11
Summary: Its Halloween and Bella takes her little brother Eric Trick or Treating.But what happens when they go to a cretain vampires hous? Written by me and Emily96
1. Party?

We walked through the fog. The perfect weather for Halloween. My little brother was jumping around like any other kid would. He was already on a sugar high just because he was anticipating the high. We had only been to about three houses. We turned on to a path that could barely be taken as a road, but there was a mail box there so we turned in. It must be a house that had a long drive way.

I was getting angry we had been walking for about fifteen minutes and there was no sign of a house. Who the hell would have such a long drive way? It was insane. My little five-year-old brother, Eric, was starting to complain. Just as i was about to give up and turn around, we found a clearing that opened up to a huge mansion. There was about twenty jack-o-lanterns lining the walkway up to the house. They all had a different scary face carved out of them. We walked up the three steps that led to the grand door. I rang the doorbell

_Ding Dong _

There was at first no sign of movement behind the frosted door. I hadn't even heard footsteps coming towards the door, but as we were going to turn back, someone opened the door.

I couldn't believe what i was seeing. I knew my mouth was opened and after a moment i finally gained enough control back that i could shut it. Before me stood the most beautiful boy i had ever seen. But, i couldn't really call him a boy he looked to be about twenty. Okay, so he was the most beautiful _man_ i had ever seen.

"Trick or Treat!" yelled my brother. Oh, how embarrassing this was. I meet an angel and my brother is here, and worse, he was dressed up as a stupid vampire.

The angel laughed. "So your here for candy right?"

_Duh_. I thought what else, i mean it is halloween.

"Well, let me see what we have." He came back a minute later holding two regular sized, none of that mini crap, butterfingers. My favorite.

"Wow thank you mister." My brother said.

"No problem." He said smiling, it was the most handsome and smile i had ever seen. I took the breath right out of me. He dropped one of the butterfingers in my brothers bag and one in my hands.

"You deserve this considering you taking a kid around houses on Halloween. kudos to you. I know i could never to it." He said with the breath-taking smile.

I just nodded my head considering i couldn't talk because of the whole no breath thing. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. _i thought. Why couldn't i speak. It was just a guy. no it wasn't just a guy it was the guy of my dreams. He laughed. So he noticed that i couldn't speak. How embarrassing. Well, he probably got that a lot.

I finally found my voice. "Well, thank you. i guess i do deserve this."

My brother and I started to turn around, but he stopped us. "Umm..wait. Halloween ends at 9:00 and we're having a bit of a party. It's just my family, but i would appreciate it if you would grace us with your presence. I'm Edward by the way."

"Oh, well, sure. Do i have to wear a costume?" I couldn't belive i was doing this. Why was agreeing to this. I didn't even know who this Edward was. But, i still excepted it.

"Yeah, it is a costume party, sorry, i know it's kinda lame."

"No that's fine."

"Okay see you soon." He said turning around and going into the house.

As i walked my brother through the extremely long drive way, he danced around me singing some tuneless song that consisted of the lyrics "Bella has a date, Bella has a date." he laughed and kept running around me.

"Shut up." I muttered. But, as we walked, all i could think about was what kind of costume was i going to wear.


	2. Costumes

When i dropped off Eric at my dad's house, i quickly ran in and told him where i was going. He looked at me sceptically, but he didn't appose. He liked that i was finally getting involvede and being social. I didn't relate with people that well.

I ran to my room and checked my closet to see if i could just pull something together. I didn't want to have to buy a costume. Most stores were probably closed by now and they probably didn't have much of a selection. But, when i looked in my closet, i was pretty sure i didn't have a choice. I had an old ballerina costume from about two years ago. But, i didn't want to wear that, it was probably to small on me anyway. So, i jumped in my truck and headed to a department store, praying that it was open.

Luck was with me, and i found a really cute, sexy, bumblebee costume. I ended up having to pay only 30 dollars on a costume that was originally 60. I drove through the fog, squinting my eyes to try and find the turn to the mile-long drive way.

Once i found it and got through the clearing, i parked my truck a good distance away from the house. I walked past the familiar pumpkins, but on my way past them i tripped and fell on one. Extinguishing the candle inside it and smashing the pumpkin. When i got up luckily there was no trace of pumpkin goo on me or candle wax. I could hear laughing from the door way. I looked up and had to laugh myself. There was a big man with Hawaiian swim trunks on and plastic looking blond hair.

He just kept laughing, but then Edward came up behind him and smaked him in the head. Edward came over to me to check if i was okay. He was wearing a costume like Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean. He looked really SEXY!!! He walked me through the doorway with the big man still laughing.

"Shut up Emmett, it wasn't that funny, she could have hurt herself. I'm going to tell Alice that the pumpkins were a bad idea and not to do them next year. And what are you laughing at your dressed like Ken." He said with a big smirk on his face. "That's right...i said it...your Ken."

I burst out laughing. He was Ken?!

"Hey, i didn't choose to be this." He said looking like he was going to punch Edward. Just then a blonde girl came down with a pink tank top on and a pink leather skirt.

"You had to be Ken so you could match me." The Blonde said, i assumed she was Barbie. "I think you look adorable." She said in a baby voice. She went up and kissed him.

I looked at Edward confused. Hadn't he said it was just his family?

"They're married. So she's my family." He explained.

I hadn't said that out loud did I? I gotta watch myself.

Then, a very very handsome blond came down the stairs. He was dressed in scrubs and had a stethescope.

"Oh, not again!" They all said in unison.

"What?" He complained. "I _am_ a doctor."

"yeah but this is Halloween. You're supposed to be something your not." Said Emmett.

"Like Ken?" Carlise asked smugly.

"SHUT...UP"

Followed close behind him, came a brown haired woman dressed as a slutty nurse. She stood next to the blond and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash from upstairs. Then appeared a small dark haired girl in a cat woman suit.

"I didn't know that we were going to have company." She said.

"Alice this is Bella, Bella this is my sister Alice. Everyone else this is Bella. Bella this is everyone." Edward said.

"Hi i'm Carlisle, i'm Edward's father and this is my wife Esme." I shook both of their hands. They were unusually cold. I shivered by the touch.

"I'm Emmett, and this is my wife Barbie...I mean Rosalie." He said leaning in and whispered. "She's been making me call her Barbie all day."

Then Alice came over and gave me hug. Very enthusiastic this one was.

"Where's Jasper, he should meet you too." She said looking around.

"I'll be there in a second." We heard from upstairs. How could anyone have heard that from down here?

Then a tall blond guy with messy hair and a sweater on came down.

"And what are _you_ supposed to be?" Asked Edward.

"Well, if you must ask," He turned to everyone. "I'm Edward." He turned around showing a taped sign on his back saying 'i am Edward.' "And," he said lightly. "I have prepared a piece for you on the piano."

He walked over to the piano bench and threw his arms back like he had coat tails on. Everyone giggled at that, except for Edward. When i looked at him, he had his lips pursed and he looked very embarrassed.

Then the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, came out of the instrument. He messed up notes multiple times. It sounded horrible. I had never really been scared on Halloween, but now i was. When he was done, he stood up and took a bow.

After everyone stopped laughing and making jeers at Edward. Jasper turned to me. His expression changed quite quickly. He had been smiling and laughing one minute, but when he saw me, he had a distant look in his eyes and he seemed cautious.

"And, who is this?" he asked Edward, looking at him like he was saying something with his eyes.

"This is Bella. Bella, this is Jasper."

Jasper looked like he was having a battle with himself,Whether or not to be nice to me or walk away.

"Hi Bella,It's nice to meet you." I guess he decided on nice.

"Hey It's nice to meet you to." I replied

I could hear Emmet and Edward whispering to each other "So you invited some random chick to the party this year Eddie?"

Edward just kinda snorted "She's not some random chick i've seen her at school before,And now i finally had a chance to hang out with her so i took it."

"AWWWWW, you're so cute Eddie." Alice said.

"What is with the whole Eddie thing lately?" he asked. "I hate it."

"I know, that's why i do it. Duhhhh!" Alice replied.

The rest of the night consisted of dancing and laughing. Truth and Dare questions were thrown around randomly.

_**Ohh hooooo I think we know what there playing next chapter lol**_


	3. Alice in Wonderland

Jaspers POV:

We were just about to sit down in a circle to play the stupid, childish game of truth or dare, or Emmetts name of Dare or Dare, when my beautiful little girl came down the stairs looking so adorable with her little Alice in Wonderland outfit.

"Daddy! I'm ready!" She yelled coming to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well looks like we can't play truth or dare." I said bouncing off the floor so happy that we didn't have to play. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Bella was happy too.

"Okay just let everyone else get ready." We all went into the kitchen to grab our buckets of candy.

"Umm what are we doing?" Bella asked.

"We're going to hide in different places and Kayla will come and find us, when she does, we give her candy." i explained.

"That's nice, but why didn't you just take her when it was the real trick or treating hours."

"Well, she had a doctors appointment, and we were going to get back in time but it ran late and it was over before we even got out. Kayla cried and cried the whole way home, so i told her that we would make her very own halloween."

"Can i ask why she called you daddy?"

"Well, we found her abandoned when she five, i was fifteen. So we took her in, but she clinged to me _**a lot**_. We tried to get her to go to Carlisle, but she just wouldn't. I even tried to hand her over to Emmett, but she just kept coming back. When she started calling me daddy that's when i gave up. I grew attached to her myself, but now it's a little hard to be with her because i'm now eighteen and a freshmen in college. So she's stays with Alice who she's taken a likeing to calling her mommy."

"That's really nice of you. She seems to really like you." Bella said.

"yeah, she's my little girl."

We walked back into the living room where Kayla was bouncing up and down waiting for us.

"okay okay we're all ready." I said smiling at her eager face.

"No you're not. You're not dressed up yet." She said pouting.

"yes i am, remember i told you upstairs, im Edward."

"Not anymore." Alice said.

"What do you mean." I said sceptically.

"I got you, edward, and emmett specially made costumes to go with Kayla's."

"like what"

"Well, you're the Chesire Cat." Alice said holding up the costume.

She tugged me into the next room to change my costume.

"I'm not being a stupid cat." I said

"Oh come on Jasspy, it's not that bad. and besides now we match." She said pointing to her catwoman suit.

"But Alice, i don't wanna be cat." i said in a whining voice.

"oh for heaven's sake, come one it's for her now just do it." She said yanking off the rest of my cloths and putting on the spandex outfit. But i wasn't done. She insisited on putting purple face paint on me and the whiskers glued to my face.

When i came out everyone just laughed. If i could have blushed i would have right now. This was the most embarassing thing i have ever done.

"Oh Daddy i love it." Kayla said running up to me. I picked her up and threw her into the air. she giggled as i put her down. Well at least she was happy. i'm gonna have a hell of a time ripping these whiskers off later.

Edward POV

"Okay Edward your next." Alice threw a green velvet suit coat to me and a really big hat that matched.

"Whats this?" i held up the costume.

"you're the mad hatter." Kayla explained.

"You know, i don't see that happening." i said throwing the costume on the couch.

"Oh come on Edward. It'll be fun. And it's not like anyone else is seeing this besides your family." Bella said picking up the costume and handing it back to me.

"But _you're_ seeing this." i said, but taking it at the same time.

"Why does that matter." She asked cocking her head to the side.

She looked so cute when she does that "I don't know" i muttered under my breath while figgeting with the hat.

There was a little giggle at my side. When i looked down Kayla was there laughing at me. "I think Edward has a little crush on someone." she said in between giggles.

"Shut up." I said quitly.

She kept on giggling. I bent down to her ear and whispered. "i'll deal with you later." That shut her up.

I put on the suit finally and Alice was pleased. She turned to Emmett.

Emmett's POV

Alice didn't even say anything, she just held up a white bunny suit.

"your the white rabit. see there's even a little pockedt watch." Kayla said excited.

I smiled at her but glared at Alice.

"you've got to be kidding me. I'd rather be Ken for the rest of my life than put that bunny suit on for one second."

Rosalie gave me a very happy and expectant look.

"NO NO NO, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT" i said pointing my finger at her.

She turned and pouted, great there's another fight on my list.

"Oh come on Emmett." Alice pleaded.

"There is no way that i am wearig the fu..."

"Emmett watch your language." Esme scolded while holding Kayla's ears.

"Fine" I said snatching the costue and putting it on.

Alices POV

I turned to Carlisle, he was laughing at all of them standing there awkwardly in there costumes.

"what are you laughing at Carlisle, i have one for you too."

I handed him an oversized 3 of spades card.

He looked at it confused. "What am i supposed to be?" he asked.

"You're a card, you're one of the guards to the Queen of Hearts."

Carlisle was the one who didn't put up a fight. But he was not happy. They all looked so cute and funny.

"I hate this movie." Said Carlisle. All the others agreed with him.

"Okay sweety go and count to 100 and we'll hide." Kayla ran off and we hid.

We all ended up having a great time. But, i had to get down to business, when Bella left. I turned to Edward. There was something important i had to tell him.


	4. Biology

Edwards POV

This made me think. i couldn't believe what Alice had told me. Bella and Kayla were going to be leaving us soon. She didn't know how but she just knew that they werent going to be in our lives anymore. Kayla i could probably deal with, she could be a little annoying just like any other little kid. But Bella. How could i live without her. She was everything to me. I couldnt have her just disapear on me. No. I wouldnt allow it. I wouldn't let her out of my sight if i had to.

After the party i wasn't sure if Bella was still going to talk to me, so i told her that i needed help in biology. Even though that my family knew perfectly well that i could pass all of my classes while sleeping, even though i cant sleep, i would still be able to pass with all A's. But, i wanted to keep talking to her.

Just then the doorbell rang...Bella!

I thrust open the door and there she stood. All perfect and everything that i ever wanted. She smiled sheepishly.

We went upstairs and sat on my couch in my room. We had been working for about fifteen minutes when i looked up at her, she was looking at me. We were looking deeply into each others eyes. We started to lean towards each other, when Emmett walked into te room.

"What are you two doing" he asked looking at us with that stupid knowing grin. I wanted to punch him for ruining this moment. It was okay i would take care of that later.

"Bella is tutoring me in Biology." i said forcing a smile out.

"But Edward you have like a 99 in that class." He said.

"Emmett! Get Out!!!!!" I threw a pillow at him that was on the couch. He shut the door before it even got close to hitting him.

"So Edward, why did u invite me to tutor u if you are passing biology with a 99?"

"Okay so i wanted to talk to u more. Is that so bad."

"If u wanted to talk to me then just talk to me, u dont have to pretend that u need help in a class."

"Now where were we?" Bella said leaning in closer and then her lips touched mine and it was like an electirc shock.

It didn't last long, some how my family kept on poping up. Alice walked in at least she looked apologetic.

"Hey Bella, umm...Charlie called he wants u home."

"Oh, okay, i guess ill see you tomorrow then."

"yeah i cant wait." I knew i was not going to be able to think of anything else but her tonight.

She walked out the door and for the moment out of my life.


	5. Goodbyes!

Jaspers POV

i was downstairs when Bella left but i quickly went up stairs and laid out on my bed and turned the TV on. I had probably been watching for only about ten minutes when Kayla came in.

"Hey sweety. What are you up to." i said smiling and moving over to make room for her. She hoped up and bounced a few times before snuggling up against me and watching TV as well.

"Nothing." She said in her cute little high voice. "Daddy?" She asked looking at me with her big round blue eyes.

"Yes honey?" I said mimicking her little voice. That made her giggle.

"Will you play a game with me." She said making a cute puppy dog face, how could anyone say no to that.

"Of course, what do you want to play."

"Candyland?" She asked me.

"Of course."

We sat down on the floor and got the board out. I remembered how much i hated this game. I kept getting stuck in the freaking fundge swamp (A/N im not sure if thats what it is called but its as good as i can get.) But it made her happy i couldn't help but smile when she laughed or smiled it just lit up her face.

After the game she wanted to watch a movie. We ended up watching the Aristocats. Some crappy movie that was. But again it made her happy. At the end of the movie she turned to me and asked. "Daddy can we get a kittly like Dutchess."

I looked at her i wasnt sure if i could handle an animal in the house, but of course i could deal with Kayla. "Of course we can honey."

There was a knock on the door. Kayla could't hear but i could. Who would be here but Bella, but she just left. I picked up Kayla and held her weight around my hip and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Someone's here!" She was always excited when we got visitors. She couldn't see many people because if she became friends with people she would want them to invite them over and it would just be too hard to explain the parents why we didn't want there kids over. I could handle one ecspecially when it was one that i loved. But multiple kids i dont think i could handle.

We made it down the stairs. Everyone got in the room at the same time. I got to the door and opened it. As soon as i opened the door there was a loud scream and Kayla was ripped out of my hands.

"Hey! Give my baby back to me." i yelled.

"Your baby!" a women yelled at me. "How dare you, you are the people that kidnapped my baby!"

I looked at the two people standing in the door way. This must have been Kayla's parents before we found her.

"What are you talking about? We found her abandoned in the woods. If anyone is to blame it would be you. You left your little girl in the woods to die and you know it."

"Oh please. You kidnapped her! We've been looking for her for years. We heard about someone in Forks Washington had seen her. So we came here and what do you know, small town people are helpfull they told us where youl lived and that you had her. And we'll be seeing you in court."

My family was looking a little scared. There wasn't much that my family was afraid of but this obviously struck a cord.

The women picked up poor Kayla. "I wouldn't be surprised if any of you could show your faces in public again. Kayla looked over her mother's, if you could call her a mother, I could see from here that her eyes were tearing up and before the door slammed in my face i saw one tear falling from each eye on her face.

i could barely hear her croak out "daddy."

"Bye baby." I mouthed.

I saw her wave her little hand goodbye and then the door shut.


	6. Court

Kayla's POV:

I was brought into the big building that had a sign outside that said court house. I didn't know exactly what it was, but i saw Daddy go inside, so I followed. I didn't know who these strangers holding my hands were. One was on either side of me, they weren't really paying attention to me they just had a determined look on their faces.

We walked into a big room with benches and then a higher bench in the front with a funny man with a whig on. He had a big hammer that he pounded against the desk when everyone was seated. Everyone included Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, Mommy and Daddy, and Edward

They started talking and it quickly turned into yelling Daddy was yelling at the strange woman that was by my side and i didn't know why? what was going on? Everyone was talking about abandon and kidnap, i didn't understand. I just wanted to go back to Daddy. I had been staying with these strangers for a week, I never spoke to them because Daddy always said not to talk to strangers.

Then the funny man asked me to come up to the big bench and talk.

Jasper's POV:

Poor little Kayla had to go up and talk. She looked so confused. I just wanted to go up and hug her but I knew I couldn't. She sat up there with barely her head showing over the top of the stand. I almost laughed at that, but I kept my lips shut.

"Do you know what lying is?" The judge asked Kayla.

"Of Course I do, Daddy always told me not to." Kayla replied with a quick smile at me.

"Yes, well, you can't do that here, Ok?"

"Ok"

"Do you remember these two people?" He asked her pointing to her mother and father, if you could call them that.

"No, and I don't like them I want to go home with Daddy."

"Ok, well, when Daddy first found you, did you want to go with him right away?" He asked.

"I was scared at first, but he was nice, and my other parents weren't around."

"Okay that's enough, thank you sweety." Kayla jumped off the stand smiling probably happy that she could help.

"Don't you see? This horrible man has brainwashed her. He set her against us from the beginning. We've been searching for her for years. Please don't take my baby away from me again. I don't think i could take it." The woman started crying and hugging Kayla. Kayla looked very uncomfortable.

"What! That's ubsurd." I said standing up.

"That's absolute crap!" yelled Emmett from next to me. I looked at him worridly. He put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm lookin out for ya bud." he whispered.

"Yes, well, i think we've heard enough." Said the judge.

"I think we haven't." Yelled Emmett pointing at the judge.

"Emmett! You're making it worse! The word is final they're now going to reach the verdict soon." I whispered to him as the Jury and Judge walked away.

"Oh, sorry!" he yelled to them as the left.

"Emmett. Shut up!" I grabbed him and shook him now that the Judge and Jury were out of sight. Kayla laughed at us.

We waited for an unmeasurable amount of time, until they came back out.

"All rise for the verdict." The baliff yelled. We all stood. Once the judge sat we sat back down.

"In the catagory of Child Abduction, we find the defendent...Guilty." My face fell. I couldn't believe it. They were taking there side. "and the plaintiffs reguest for a restraining order against Mr. Hale and his family, has been aproved."

What? I didn't know that was part of this. So now i didn't even get to see her? Kayla ran over to me and hugged me. She didn't know what was happening.

"Can i go home with you now Daddy?" She asked looking up at me with her big cute eyes.

I almost couldn't speak. "No, sweety. You have to go with them." I pointed towards her "real parents"

"But Daddy, I dont wanna go with them." She said starting to tear up. It broke my unbeating heart.

"But, I'll see you soon, Right?"

"No, i don't think we'll ever see each other again." I said stroking the stray hairs out of her face.

"Wait, so I can't get my kitty like the one from the aristocats?"

"No, sweety, you can't." I bent down and hugged her quick and waved goodbye. Her parents took her by the hand, glared at me, and walked out. Kayla turned her now crying face to me, and waved goodbye. I knew i wasn't ever going to see her again.


End file.
